through the stars
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Kau akan melihat bintang yang paling terang suatu hari nanti." Levi melihatnya hari ini, di mata Hanji. [ happy birthday, hanji! ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** untuk hanjiku tersayang, selamat ulang tahun! semoga pak isayama memberi bahagia untuk kamu dan levi, ehe. btw, ini buat ultah hanji, tapi saya malah nulis dari perspektif levi (kebiasaan). trus … ini kali keberapa saya nulis sesuatu tentang rooftop dan bintang, ya? :")

 _dan, untuk,_ _ **RainyRain123**_ _, fik ini mungkin nggak akan ada tanpa kamu. terima kasih prompt indahnyaaa! (kecup peluk cium dari jauh)_

* * *

 _ **through the stars**_

 _{ di antara wajah-wajah muram itu, hanya kau yang tertawa; hanya kau yang berwarna. }_

 _ **.**_

Levi selalu mencari terang pada bintang-bintang.

Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih astronomi dibanding biologi, atau geografi. Hidupnya sudah terlampau gelap untuk dipandang, dan bintang adalah satu-satunya yang dapat berkonvergen secara indah dengan gelap.

Harinya dihabiskan pada atap-atap berbalut malam, pembatas-pembatas gedung, dan sebuah teleskop. Kampusnya punya _rooftop_ di ketinggian dua puluh meter, Levi tak pernah kehabisan napas meski setiap hari harus memanjat di antara ratusan tangga bersemen kasar. Ia tak pernah mengeluh. Tak ada hal yang pantas ia keluhkan, lagi pula.

Levi payah dalam sosialisasi. Kelas hanya menjadi persinggahan, entitas berstatus teman, kakofoni dan tawa sana-sini; _Levi, mau mengerjakan tugas bersama?_ hanya basa-basi. Nilainya selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi, meski ia mengerjakan sendiri, tak butuh siapa-siapa lagi. Hidupnya bukan tentang berteman dan memagut relasi, ia tak butuh itu, hanya bintang. Maka ia tak apa ketika tahun-tahun berikutnya di kampus ia dijauhi perlahan. Ketika memandang, ia dijatuhi tatapan muram dan kelam. Levi tidak peduli dan tak akan pernah peduli.

Toh, ia sudah menahun hidup dalam batas sepi. Dan sendiri.

Sampai dalam waktu tetiba, _dia_ datang dengan terang menyamai bintang.

* * *

Kali pertama Levi melihatnya, Hanji Zoe begitu berantakan.

Rambut cokelatnya terkuncir asal dan ada kacamata yang turun hingga sebatas ujung hidung. Langkahnya berderap gegas, dan onomatope _tap tap tap_ begitu kentara di antara hening malam. Ia memijak dalam batas maksimal, pikir Levi. Tapi, bukan itu, bukan itu yang membuat matanya sakit, melainkan keseluruhannya. Yang berantakan, yang terlampau tak peduli. Dan Levi sudah menetapkan hati bahwa ia tak akan mau berurusan sama sekali.

Tapi, ia mendekat dan merebut teleskop Levi, seolah mereka sudah mengenal jauh sebelum ini. Ia menatap hingga Levi dapat melihat cokelat yang terang di sepanjang kerlingan itu. Kacamatanya yang tebal tak menghalangi sama sekali, bahwa ada cokelat, yang begitu terang, yang berkonvergen indah pada gelap di malam itu.

"Kau mahasiswa astronomi, ya?"

Suaranya tinggi dan penuh dengan intonasi. Tangannya terangkat, meneropong teleskop pada langit malam. Ia sama sekali tak menatap Levi ketika berbicara. Seolah itu sudah biasa, seolah ia sudah mengerti. Dan Levi masih tetap diam di sepersekian detik berikutnya, menatap lekat pada si entitas eksentrik, jauh jauh jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menahan kuat-kuat refleks yang tetiba hadir di antara jari-jemarinya.

 _Ia ingin merapikan helai-helai cokelat itu._

Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi hanya diam, dengan kepal-kepal di tangan dan embus angin yang melarutkan malam.

"Halo, Tuan, aku bertanya padamu, lho."

Ketika suara itu muncul lagi dengan lambaian tangan di depan wajah, Levi melihatnya lagi.

Satu dengus kecil, dan tatap kesal. "Hn."

Levi memalingkan wajah beberapa saat kemudian. Mungkin ada yang salah pada kepalanya, ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia malah berpikir ingin merapikan helai cokelat berantakan itu. Sebab kini, Levi jadi ingin pergi. Sejak pertama kali, Levi seharusnya tahu, ia memang tidak cocok dengan segala relasi dan sosialisasi dalam bentuk apa pun.

Hanya saja.

Dalam gelap yang kasualnya membuat Levi nyaman, gadis itu masih terus berbicara.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Salam kenal kalau begitu. Aku Hanji. Hanji Zoe. Mahasiswi teknik kimia di sini. Mari kita berteman, rekan sefakultas!"

Saat Levi memutuskan untuk berpaling, ia melakukannya dengan terlambat. Sebab uluran tangan Hanji telah ia tangkap dengan sejuta uar-uar bahagia.

Dan, satu buah tawa.

Tak hanya terang, tawa Hanji membuat Levi melihat, bahwa dalam gelap dunianya ini, ia masih dapat melihat warna.

"Aku … Levi."

* * *

Pertemuan berikutnya terjadi satu hari setelahnya.

Hanji pergi ke _rooftop_ dengan teleskop mini milik sendiri. Meski terdiam dan terlampau fokus pada langit di atas, tapi Levi dapat melihat komat-kamit entah apa yang dibentuk bibir kecil itu. Mungkin pujian, atau gumam yang tak terdefinisi. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa Levi sudah di sampingnya bahkan sampai lima belas menit kemudian.

"Astaga, Levi! Sejak kapan kau di sana?!"

Levi tak menjawab, matanya yang kelam mengarah pada langit di atas sana. Bintang malam ini tidak begitu banyak, dapat dihitung dengan jari dengan kelipnya yang minimalis. Ia tak perlu teleskop, karena tak ada bentuk rasi bintang apa pun yang dapat Levi lihat malam ini.

"Halooo, Leviiii, aku mulai curiga kau ini agak tuli, ya?"

Meski merasa terendahkan, namun Levi akhirnya memilih mengerutkan kening. Bibirnya bergetar tipis dengan ujar _"Berisik"_ yang terujar tipis-tipis.

Ia tak mendengar apa-apa selain kikikan Hanji. Teleskopnya dimainkan dengan tangan kanan-kirinya, kemudian ada langkah yang perlahan mendekat. Levi dapat merasakan bahu Hanji yang menyentuh bahunya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berkonvergen lagi. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang sepertinya diuar gadis itu.

"Tahu tidak, Levi? Padahal sudah sejak lama aku berharap punya teman ngobrol yang sama-sama menyukai bintang."

Levi masih tak menjawab.

"Karena zaman sekarang, pikiran orang-orang terlalu kolot kepada makhluk-makhluk seperti kita ini." Ada tawa sumbang yang diujar Hanji, sebentar, Levi menoleh, mencuri tatap. "Karena mereka menganggap bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit malam itu sudah tidak penting lagi."

Ketika pada akhirnya Levi menoleh penuh pada sosok Hanji, gadis itu tengah menatap matanya.

Ada warna yang melesak masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Ketika presensi gadis itu menjadi hal yang kasual, Levi terus bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa ketika bertahun-tahun hidupnya terus dirundung kelam dengan jutaan entitas yang tak membuka tangan, gadis itu muncul begitu tetiba. Di antara senyum dan sinar-sinar matanya, seolah merentangkan tangan dan meminta Levi masuk ke sana, dalam dekap-dekap terang yang mewarnai kelam hidupnya. Bagaimana Hanji tertawa, berbicara dalam ambang yang terlampau semangat, jauh di atas ekstrovert yang mungkin dicap aneh bagi beberapa orang; termasuk Levi.

Karena Hanji memang aneh, sebab gadis itu punya ribuan eksentrik yang jauh dari kata kasual. Yang tak terhitung sebagaimana biasanya.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa, karena Levi juga aneh.

Sebab Levi menyukai keanehan yang gadis itu miliki.

* * *

Di malam berikutnya, Levi melihat bintang pada mata Hanji.

Gadis itu masih mengoceh seperti biasa, dengan teleskop yang tak sempat dipakai, wajahnya jauh lebih semringah dari yang kemarin-kemarin, dan, _dan_ Levi tak tahan untuk tak menjawab sejuta tanyanya yang mungkin tak akan pernah habis. Hanji mengerti banyak tentang rasi bintang, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa _Pegasus_ adalah rasi yang paling indah di saat semua orang berkata _Andromeda_ juaranya. Levi menaut pandang lebih lama malam itu, kepada mata cokelat yang bersinar jenaka, bibir kecil yang tak berhenti mengembang, kacamata yang turun hingga hidung, Levi memerhatikannya, setiap detik, seolah tak ingin melewatkan ekspresi Hanji sekecil apa pun.

Pada waktu-waktu di mana kampus akan ditutup, gadis itu akan menguap. Mengatakan mengapa mereka tak membiarkan _rooftop_ menjadi yang dibuka selama dua puluh empat jam, membiarkannya di sini hingga pagi sampai bintang fajar mengintip di balik awan-awan. Levi refleks menaut senyum, mendengus geli, dan melepaskan senyum itu sedetik kemudian. Ada yang berosilasi di rongga dadanya.

Sudah tiga hari Levi merasa hidupnya tak sekelam biasanya. Pergi ke _rooftop_ pun menjadi satu hal yang membuat Levi semangat akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ketika ia merasa punya antusias terhadap satu hal atau kegiatan. Terakhir kali adalah ketika ibunya dulu sering mengajaknya pergi ke atas atap sebelum tidur. Berkata bahwa, suatu hari akan ada bintang yang sangat terang terlihat dari atas atap. Tetapi, ibunya lebih dulu pergi tanpa sempat menunjukkan bagaimana rupa bintang itu.

Tapi, bersisian dengan seseorang melihat bintang seperti ini terasa seperti _de javu_ , Levi merasa ada yang _kembali_ , entah itu apa, tapi, kelam di hidupnya perlahan-lahan melebur.

"Levi," Hanji memanggilnya, mata gadis itu menatapnya lekat.

"Hm?"

"Aku melihat bintang yang sangat terang!"

Di antara tawa lebarnya, lengan Hanji terulur, menarik Levi mendekat sebelum akhirnya menunjuk pada satu direksi jauh jauh jauh di utara langit sana.

Ada _omega centauri_ , gugus bintang paling besar dan paling terang yang ada di galaksi bima sakti.

Tangan Hanji masih di lengannya, mendekap dalam intensitas refleks yang tak disadari, bagaimana cara mata itu memandang adalah sesuatu yang Levi perhatikan semenjak tadi. Bahwa ia hanya melihat sekilas _omega centauri_ , terlampau sekilas ketika getar-getar di tangannya memaksa Levi kembali menoleh lebih cepat, kepada Hanji, kepada matanya, yang bersinar, terang terang teraaang sekali.

" _Kau akan melihat bintang yang paling terang suatu hari nanti."_

Levi melihatnya hari ini, di mata Hanji.

* * *

Di tahun-tahun terakhir kuliahnya, Levi menjalani segala poros hidupnya lebih cepat. Ia menghabiskan waktu di kelas untuk membaca, mendengarkan, menyelesaikan tugas. Ia akan keluar dengan gegas-gegas yang membuat mata-mata di sekitar menelisik pelan. Ketika Levi menoleh, hanya ada wajah-wajah muram yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Seolah ia yang paling berbeda, yang tak pantas berada di sini.

Koridor adalah ruang yang paling Levi benci. Konversasi di sana-sini, tawa-tawa memekik, panggilan terlampau keras, semuanya menyatu mendistraksi telinganya. Ia tak peduli, karena mereka tak peduli.

Maka Levi terus berlari, segala wajah muram ia lewati, lurus lurus tanpa tolehan lagi.

Hingga di ujung koridor, ia temukan Hanji.

Dengan tawa lebar, dan sinar di mata.

 _Bisakah aku menangkap tawa dan sinar itu? Selamanya?_

Levi ingin berpikiran liar sesekali, maka ia tak mencegah pemikirannya tentang Hanji, dirinya, dan masa depan. Ia dan Hanji hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhir semester ini sebelum mulai menulis skripsi di semester depan. Masa depan makin terlihat begitu dekat. Dekat sekali. Sedekat langkah Levi pada Hanji yang perlahan-lahan tereliminasi. Ia tak keberatan jika di kehidupan masa depannya nanti akan dibisingi oleh tawa dan kikikan Hanji yang mengganggu, atau helai-helai rambut cokelat Hanji yang berantakan. Ia akan merapikannya, mungkin dengan bonus satu dua peluk (dan kecup). Dan mungkin, _mungkin_ memang inilah mengapa ia ditakdirkan menjadi penggila kebersihan. Sebab penggila kebersihan bukanlah apa-apa tanpa objek berantakannya.

 _Aku ingin menangkap bintang di matamu_.

Tawa Hanji membaur lagi, kini, menular pada wajah monoekspresif Levi. Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, gadis itu memang bukan yang paling cantik. Hanji standar dengan pakaian sederhananya, hanya sifatnya yang eksentrik, maka beberapa orang akan memberi satu atau dua atau lebih tatapan terganggu akan tawanya. Mereka menguar wajah kelam. Sebagaimana ketika mereka melihat Levi di sekitaran sini.

Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tak keberatan.

Levi punya Hanji, Hanji punya Levi.

Mereka dapat memeluk bintangnya masing-masing.

* * *

 _Aku terjebak dalam bayangan masa depan, berobjekan kita dan bintang-bintang._

 _Jangan tanya bagaimana, jangan tanya mengapa._

 _Sebab di antara wajah-wajah muram itu, hanya kau yang tertawa; hanya kau yang berwarna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
